


just for fun

by oomf (indisguise)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, i'll do these later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indisguise/pseuds/oomf
Summary: "And it said something about consent? And how you should ask if the person you're with wants to do what you want to do and that makes everything more comfortable and better."





	just for fun

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2am and i wrote some more sappy stuff

Hope was contagious.

It was so contagious. 

And what better way to get sick of hope than from a guy. A guy from the future no less.

She'd told herself she was done with guys. Done with the flirting and the kissing. Done with the staring into each other's eyes on a starry night. Done with the death.

And yet here she was. With a guy. Who had been hopelessly in love with her. Who she had just kissed. Who she had just narrowly avoided death with. And now, it was a starry night and she couldn't help but stare into his eyes. She could tell he was nervous. That's probably how she knew what he'd meant when he had asked her to dinner. And that's probably why she chose to kiss him. Because it's not like she went around just kissing guys anymore. She had a job to do and a heart to protect. 

And maybe, just maybe, if she kept telling herself that it was just for fun. That they were just two normal people having fun and enjoying their lives. 

But that's the thing. Normal kissing with a guy she'd just met _was_ fun. But, while it was an entirely new subject, kissing  _Deke_ was something drastically different. 

But she tried not to think of that. After all, it was just for fun. Right?

"This is really nice." She turned towards the sound of his voice. And she couldn't help but smile at the way he looked at her.

"Yeah. Space isn't so bad when you're all the way down here is it?" 

"No. Actually it's really nice. The sky is really pretty." She looked down at her feet as they walked down the street. "What? Did I say something?"

"No. You usually say a lot of stupid things that wasn't one of them." He raised his eyebrows, almost proud of himself. "It's just...it brought back some old memories." He licked his ice cream. Their "just going out to eat for fun" had consisted of a buffet bar and a local ice-cream shop. 

"What kind of memories?"

"Not important ones."

"They seem pretty important."

"Just don't worry about it." She took a bite out of her cone. The sound echoed through the quiet town. It made her uneasy. 

"Skies aren't the only things that are beautiful." He nudged her with his arm. 

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." Her face turned to face him. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for his response, but all she heard was him laughing.

"You know, I've been watching a lot of these things called 'rom-coms' lately. They seem to say that a lot." She couldn't help but laugh along. His sense of humor was terrible. "So, Daisy, what has you in such a sour mood tonight?" 

"My...um...well, remember how I said I grew up an orphanage?" He nodded at her. Wow. He really couldn't take his eyes off her. "I didn't know what my real name was, so I gave myself the name Skye. I haven't heard it in a while."

"Oh." It was a quiet, but mostly guilty 'oh.'

"And you're an almost okay guy Deke." He smiled, mostly to himself. "It's just...every guy I've been interested in has either died, been the devil, or both."

"Doesn't sound like such a bad way to go." What a pathetic flirt. "So...does that mean you are actually interested in me?" Finishing off his ice cream, he turned to her with a goofy smile. 

"Maybe." 

"That's better than when you had a stick up your--" He paused mid sentence.

"What was that Deke? Oh...and in case you forgot, I do have my powers back now. I could quake your ass back up to space if I wanted to." 

"And do you want to?" They had stopped at a park bench, and it had only seemed appropriate to sit down, but now, now he was closing the space between them.

"Right now, kinda yeah." The warm summer air had suddenly gotten hotter and sweeter. Ugh. He could fricking affect the weather now too. 

And by the time they finally kissed they were practically sitting on top of each other. But it wasn't quite like the first time. There was hesitation. She had started to lean in when he had started to pull back. 

"What's wrong?" The vulnerability in her voice was so powerful. He shook his head and tried to break the tension that was growing between them. It seemed like a stupid question to ask, but he had to ask it. He was a gentlemen after all and there was no one he respected more than her (after his mother of course.)

"Do you want to do this?"

"What?" 

"Well, I was looking it up on the internet with this thing called Google." 

"Uh-huh." 

"And I looked up kissing and--" He suddenly turned a very deep shade of red. "Uhm. Other things." He cleared his throat, trying to gloss over what he'd just said. She hadn't realized what he was talking about. Or at least he thought she hadn't. "And it said something about consent? And how you should ask if the person you're with wants to do what you want to do and that makes everything more comfortable and better."

"Huh."

"What? Did I look up the wrong thing or something? Stupid old Deke?"

"No it's actually pretty smart. And legal. But usually everyone's so caught up in the heat of the moment nobody really stops to ask."

"Oh, I guess that does make sense. It was really nice and I didn't want to stop but I didn't want to do anything unless you wanted to do it too and you've always been kind of mean to me and I thought you didn't like me and this is all really new and I don't want mess this up so I was hoping that--"

"Shut up." 

"Um...why?" He rubbed the back of his neck and she could feel his leg jittering against hers. Knowing that calmed her for some strange reason. 

"Because--" And she kissed him again. Except there was no hesitation or second guessing. There was sweetness and warmth and happiness and something strange that tasted a bit citrusy. She broke away for a second. The war between her lungs and her heart had started and she needed to catch her breath.

"I'll take that as a yes." And then he brought her back closer. This time he held his hands to her neck and pulled her in. This time it he knew what he was doing. This time it felt like it could've lasted forever. 

But when had they ever had that kind of luck? They both jumped when they heard someone call out their names. Two figures approached them from the street. 

"Is that you Daisy?" Quickly, they separated themselves to opposite sides of the bench.

"Yep it's me Simmons!"

"Oh thank goodness we thought you guys were dead."

"Yeah just an everyday thing over here back in this timeline."

"Is that Deke?" Fitz came out of the shadows and pointed at both of them. "What the hell were you two doing?"

"Oh us? Nothing. Just...stargazing."

"You seemed awfully close to be stargazing." 

"Well, Fitz, Deke was trying to show me a constellation. He's actually pretty smart." Did she just complement him? "And I couldn't see it. So we were trying to look from the same angle."

"Oh. Uh-huh. I see. Well, you need to get back. Can't be seen out her to long."

"Oh yeah of course!" Deke gathered his things and quickly stood up. As they walked down the street, Deke and Daisy exchanged little touches, little gestures, little smiles. And each time, though she'd never admit it, her heart would flutter just a little bit.

When they finally made their way back, Deke whispered into her ear as they stepped into the elevator. "Well, that was fun."

But it wasn't just fun anymore. They exchanged a smile that made her cheeks burn and his eyes flicker. Yeah. It definitely wasn't "just" anything anymore. 


End file.
